


Jealousy Doesn't Look Good On You

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Broken Hearts, F/M, Jealousy, Smut, Verbal Abuse, handsy advances
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:08:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28844331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: This fic is about the fem!reader having it for her long time friend, Suna. When they graduate highschool she tries to get closer to Suna but he doesn't let her and he ends up leaving that weekend. Atsumu has been trying to get with fem!reader for a couple years now throughout highschool but reader doesn't like him that way. But once Suna is gone and Atsumu is all the reader has, they use atsumu for their own selfish reason. What's to come after? Will Suna find out? Will he come back? It's an angsty journey.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	1. Part 1

Graduating high school is a big deal. Most people have parties to celebrate such accomplishments. The Inarizaki Volleyball team was no exception. Most of the boys and a few of the other students who graduated as well were all in the livingroom. Music blaring. Stints of replayed memories leaving peoples lips and letting everyone reminisce on everything that happened in high school.

Being a graduate, of course you were there too. But there was one person in particular that you couldn’t find. You walked all through out the twins’ home only to come up empty handed on the person you were looking for. 

“Hey Y/N! Get yer ass over here!” you hear Atsumu call to you. You look around and see that he’s trying to get you to go over to him. Him and a few of the others were looking at the tv as there seemed to be something playing on it.

Deciding to pause what you were initially doing, you make your way over to Atsumu who pulls you close to him and has you look at the tv. It was a slideshow of all of you. The volleyball club mostly though. “I think yer our number one fan ya know. Look how many pictures yer in with us!” he points out excitedly. You were one of his favorite people and there were more than a few advancements, but you never indugled him in them.

“Heh what can I say, you guys are really amazing.” you chuckle softly and shrug. But as you do you feel Atsumu’s hand go to wrap around your waist. Nope. Quickly you unwind yourself from his grip. “I’ll be back in a bit. Keep watching without me~” you wave yourself out of the room and find a place that’s not as rowdy. It then comes to you. He’s probably outside. 

Without a doubt, once you make it out to the porch, you see who you’ve been looking for this whole time. A smile creeps to your face and you make your way over to him. 

“You know they’re watching a slideshow with pictures of everyone in it. Why aren’t you inside?” you ask the dark haired male who is leaning against the railing of the porch.

“Eh, I spend too much time around them as it is..” his low annoyed voice being heard, though his mouth barely moved.

Honestly, you get that. With how much you’re around those boys, they can be a lot. Especially the twins. You too lean against the railing, standing with your shoulder almost touching the others. 

Both of your gazes are looking up at the bright night stars and there’s silence between the two of you. You can feel your chest swell a bit with emotions you don’t want to feel. Slowly you turn your head to him and you open your mouth to say something, but he spoke first.

“Don’t say it.” he muttered. “I don’t want to hear anything sappy from you.” 

You gave off a sigh and you look down at your hands, “But…” 

“No buts.” he replied quickly, hushing you. “I’m not sure where I’m going to go. But that doesn’t mean that I don’t have a phone. Oh that reminds me, I need to block Atsumu’s number after tonight.” his salty tone making you scoff a little. 

“You know, for how much you hate him, you stuck around to the very end..” 

“Yeah you don’t have to point that out.” The male hissed lowly and shook his head. “I can’t wait to be away from here. Go somewhere else.” 

“Right..” you muttered. Those words cause your stomach to drop just a bit but you wont say anything more. To your surprise though, you feel his finger under your chin, pulling your face up to his. 

“Don’t take that personally, it’s not about you.” he reminded you before moving some hair from your face. He looked into your eyes. You were one of his favorite people and made being on the team fun because you were always there to support him. But he’d never tell you that. 

Before anything else could be said, Atsumu finds the two of you. “Hey! Get yer asses in here and celebrate with us!” his tone playful of course but it makes the male groan. 

Without another word, Suna made his way to the door and stepped into the house once again. 

Atsumu watched him silently and waited until he was gone to walk up to you and take your hand. Jealousy in his eyes that you were talking to someone else. Someone who hated him at that. “Ya know I could treat ya better baby.” a cocky smirk on his lips as he spoke.

“Too bad you can’t have everything you want huh?” you muttered to him, pulling your hand from his and walking back in to mingle with everyone else. You made sure to stay by Suna’s side the rest of the night. Ignoring all of Atsumu’s glares to Suna. To be honest, Atsumu’s jealousy was driving you to reject him even more.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna has been gone for a while now, but Fem!Reader can't get him off her mind. She ends up taking advantage of the one thing that is always presented to her. Atsumu.

Six months. It’s been six months since graduation. Rin up and left the first chance he got. Leaving you alone. Well, not really. You still had other friends you could hang out with. But the person who you liked to be around the most is gone. He didn’t even tell you where he was going. He didn’t want you to know right away, but now it’s been six months.

Within this time, you and Atsumu still hung out as he was still sticking around home for a bit. Staying comfortable while he was figuring out what to do. You got a job at a local coffee shop. Cliché, right? But it was the only place you could think of since you weren’t sure about a University yet or if at all. 

Every now and then you’d get a text from Rin. Sometimes he’d even FaceTime you so the two of you could see each other. But with every periodic sight of his face it made you realize how much you missed him. How much you just wanted him to be home. How much you wanted him to be yours without any reservations. 

At this point in time you were feeling particularly needy. Emotionally and sexually. Sure you could do things yourself, and you had friends that could listen to you and hang out with. But it wasn’t the same. Nothing had been the same since he left.

—–

 _“Hey beautiful whatcha doin’?”_ Atsumu’s text lit up your phone while you were on break at work. 

_“I’m working. You know that.”_ You replied within the seconds.

 _“Ya I know. But I was jus’ thinkin’ ‘bout ya ;)”_ He had never stopped with his advances, he was persistent that way. But you weren’t any better as you continued to be around him.

His reply made you scoff to yourself but it got youthinking. Maybe. Just maybe you could get what you needed from him. And he wouldn’t even realize it wasn’t at all for him. He’d give it to you in a heartbeat, you knew that. But it wouldn’t be because you actually like him in that way. No. It would be purely selfish intent. 

_“Come over tonight?”_ you text him without any warning or context of why, but that doesn’t stop him. 

_“Hell ya! See you later beautiful~”_ He replied back probably faster than he had the previous times.

Taking a deep breath in and then letting it out your nose slowly, you lock your phone and put it in your pocket. Soon making your way back to the counter to tend to customers for the rest of your shift. But, your mind was circling with different thoughts of what it would be like if it were actually Rin you were with tonight, instead of Atsumu.

—–

8:30 PM

You’re dressed in a pair of short cotton shorts and a tank top, no bra. Something to catch Atsumu’s eye immediately and get him going. And boy does it. When he arrives to your apartment, he notices your outfit and coos something stupid about how sexy you look.

After the few minutes of small talk, Atsumu does what he does best. He walks towards you, closing the gap between the two of you, as you’re now pushed against the living room wall. Atsumu’s broad chest against your own as his hungry eyes looked down at you. Your breath hitched and it was music to the males ears. That stupid sly grin creeping to his face while he brought his right hand up to cup your cheek. 

“I want ya so fuckin’ bad baby~” He whispered to you as he moved his head down to brush his lips against yours. 

Your breath hitches at his words and you can feel a hard lump in your throat. You decided not to say anything. You didn’t want him for him. So you wouldn’t say you did. But it didn’t matter because he took your silence as an invitation and smashed his lips against yours. Hard. Needy. So much pent up feelings behind his lips as his hand snakes up into your hair. His body pressing completely against yours. 

You couldn’t deny that what he was doing wasn’t turning you on, because it was. But only because you were thinking of Rin. All of this was for him. To even think about the way his lips would feel against your own. Everything Atsumu would do to you tonight, would be everything that Rin could do to you. And that made your body fill with need. 

“Atsumu..~” a soft breathy moan of his name left your lips. Encouraging him to do his worst to you.

He groaned hearing his name roll off your tongue. It made him want you even more. Quickly he moved both of his hands to cup them right under your ass, lifting you up. Out of reaction you gasp lightly but wrap your legs around his waist. Before you can look down at him you feel his lips ravaging yours. His feet carrying the two of you to your room.

Once in the room he tossed you on the bed and looked at you with almost wild eyes. It’s something that you’ve never seen before. And you’ve seen him look pretty intense at times. Pushing that thought aside, you watch as Atsumu quickly took off his shirt, tossing it to the ground. Next, his hands moved to his pants to unbutton them and slip out of them. You were honestly quite amazed at how quickly he got undressed. Now just being in his boxers. And you can’t deny, it was a pretty sight. Though not as much of a sight you wanted to see from Rin.

Your eyes followed his body as he moved to crawl over you, “I think ya have too many clothes on baby~” he cooed with a grin before his calloused hands moved to the bottom of your shirt to pull it up and off of you in one smooth motion. His eyes glued to your naked chest now. “God, they’re even prettier than I imagined~” he whispered, amazed, and you had no time to react before feeling his warm mouth latch onto one of your nipples. 

A sharp gasp left your lips and your hand immediately moved to tangle in his golden locks. You couldn’t help but arch your back. Pressing your breasts more into his mouth and into his hand as he kneaded the breast he wasn’t sucking on. 

Your harsh squeaking and ragged breaths drove Atsumu crazy. Something that he was finally able to get out of you. Years in the making and he _finally_ had you under him. He took his time on each breast, sucking on your nipples and making sure they were nicely worked over. Only to press kisses all along your chest and up your neck, back to your lips. You could feel his hands taking place where his mouth was, groping and kneading your breasts. His thumb grazing over your hard nipples every few moments, making your body jolt and a gasp leave your mouth each time.

“Please~ Atsumu~ I need it so badly~” your voice low and lustful.

He pulled back enough to look into your eyes. His own shining with desire. “I’ve been waitin’ to hear those words a while now..” he almost growled to you as he slowly slithered his hand down your chest and cupped your crotch through your clothing. It made you gasp out but you keep your eyes on his. 

With another movement, this one quicker, he pulled at the bottom of your shorts and tugged them down rather harshly. His finger trailed back up your thigh lightly and went to swipe at the wet spot on your panties. Your hips buck up and you broke eye contact as your head tipped back, letting out a labored breath.

“Mmm yer already so wet, baby~ I know how to make you feel good, just lay back~” Atsumu’s voice silky smooth as he spoke. His eyes traveled down your body to the wet spot in your panties again. He took his bottom lip between his teeth before moving his hand up to pull down your panties, exposing your naked core.

You can feel your cheeks heat up and your body is hot. He was intensely staring at what he was soon going to slip his finger into. Your aching tight cunt. The moment he pushed his finger inside you, you moaned out and pleasure shot up your spine. The specific thought of Rin’s finger slipping inside you, as Atsumu does and swirls his finger around, causing you to ache more. It makes you cry out a little. Your hands moving to grip the bedsheets tightly.

Seeing your body react in such a way to just his finger, the male couldn’t help the smirk accoss his face, “Damn baby~ I haven’t even started yet, and yer so sensitive~” You knew that he thought it was all him that was making you feel this way. But it wasn’t. Thoughts of Rin consumed your mind while Atsumu hovered over you and fingered you. Stretching you out nicely so that he could slip himself inside you with ease.

Getting impatient himself, Atsumu pulled his finger out of you and licked it clean. You groan at the absence and open your eyes. When you do, you are greeted with Atsumu’s nice sized cock. You bite down on your lip and your eyes travel up to his face. “Well…what are you waiting for~?” You ask as you just wanted to be fucked already.

It didn’t take asking him twice before he gave off a faint chuckle and stepped closer. You thought he’d hover over you again, but you were wrong. He took your hips in his hands and flipped your body, like you were some doll, so you were now laying on your stomach. 

“Get that ass up, beautiful~” he orders playfully and smacks your ass lightly.

Good. At least like this you wouldn’t have to look at him while he fucked you. You could keep your eyes close and pretend. Just pretend that this could be Rin. Without taking too long though, you move up onto your hands and knees before feeling a dip in the bed behind you.

Pumping his cock, he took in the view. In complete awe of your body, like always. Before long he grips his cock and swipes the swollen head along your slick, getting him nice and lubed up. A groan left his lips as he did so. He could feel the heat emanating from your core and he knew that he was going to be feeling it engulf him in just a few seconds. The thought alone made him shudder, but he didn’t want to waste anymore time. Sure enough he pushes his tip to your entrance and- pop. 

“Aha~!” you gasped out a bit loudly as your head tipped back. You heard another low moan behind you at the same time. 

“Fuck-” the blonde male tried to hold himself together so he could push all of himself into you. Feeling your warm cushy walls all around him. Once he bottomed out inside you, he leaned over you a bit. Giving himself a moment to regain his thoughts so he didn’t bust a nut right then and there. 

You felt so full with his cock. It was a bit girthier than you thought it would be. But it just felt so good inside you. And it gave you even more thought behind what Rin might feel like inside you. 

But Atsumu distracted your thoughts with his groan, “I’m gon’ fuck ya… so good… ya won’t be able ta walk tomorrow~” the way he was holding himself back just to get those words out without losing it made you roll your eyes to yourself. But the moment he pulls back and rhythmically starts to thrust inside you, you feel like you’re going crazy. The way his cock stretched you out and reached your deepest parts was intoxicating. You couldn’t help the moans that flowed from your mouth like a broken faucet. 

The more you moaned, the harder he went. And the harder he went, the more you thought about the other, “Fuck..~” you whimper out trying your best not to say his name out loud. You wanted to reach your high without Atsumu stopping.

But it wouldn’t be long as you moved your hand down to your clit. Your fingers rubbing your sensitive nub in fast circles and pushing you closer to the edge. 

The way you clenched around his cock made Atsumu grip your hips tighter, pulling you back into him with his harsh thrusts. “God damn-” he groaned, his thrusts getting sloppy fast. 

Neither of you would last much longer. You were first. You rubbed yourself faster and let yourself get consumed in your fantasies. Before you knew it you were right there. You were on the edge. One moan out of your lips and you tipped over.

“ _RIN~!_ ” you cried out loudly as you came around Atsumu’s cock, clamping down onto him. All while continuing to rub yourself through your orgasm and Atsumu’s fucking. 

The name made Atsumu look down at you. His brows pinch together and he goes harder. Maybe a bit too hard. But he didn’t care. He was cumming whether or not you said his name or someone else’s. With a couple more ragged thrusts he pushed deep inside you, reaching his own high. Giving you no choice to pull away if you didn’t want his cum inside you with his fingers hooked in your hips. Possibly a punishment he gave you for saying his ex teammates name and not his.

You cry out. The last thrust inside you did hurt and your body lurched forward slightly, your chest falling to the bed. But Atsumu kept your ass up and he stayed deep inside until he milked of all of his cum into you.

Your body felt a bit limp now. Your ears buzzing. You weren’t sure what just happened. _His_ name slipped from your lips so easily. 

Behind you, Atsumu slowly pulled out of you, groaning lowly as he does so. He watched as some of his cum oozed from your cunt and a twisted smile crossed his lips. You might not of said his name, but you had his cum leaking out of you. And to him, that counted as a win.


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suna ends up finding out about fem!reader and Atsumu and he has few words when confronting fem!reader, but they sting like a B

Another month passed. You and Atsumu hooked up a couple more times within the month. Honestly you were surprised that he still stuck around and gave you what you wanted. 

But also, a part of you knew he was doing it for his own selfish reasons. Even though you weren’t thinking about him while he fucked you. _He_ was still fucking _you,_ and having all of you for himself.

One night though, about 9 o'clock, there was a knock on your door. Obviously, you think its Atsumu as he has shown up unannounced before. So you got up and your feet carried you to the door. Your hand moved to the knob to turn it and pull it open.

Once you saw who was behind the door, your heart immediately jumped in your throat and tears of happiness welled in in your eyes.

“Rintaro!” You cried out and flung yourself onto him. Your arms hugged him tightly and you pressed your face in the crook of his neck. Taking in that familiar scent that always warmed you.

But it wasn’t reciprocated. “I was close. Thought I’d stop by.” He muttered as his eyes scanned the room. Was he looking for something?

You pulled away a bit and reached down to take his hand. Oddly enough he let you and you tugged him into your apartment. “Oh my gosh what have you been up to?? Where have you been?? Tell me everything! Oh want some tea or something?” You were more than ecstatic to see this man here in YOUR apartment as a surprise. 

“…Did you offer him tea too? Or did you just fuck him?” His words emotionless as he spoke. His narrow eyes glued to your back. 

You stopped in your tracks. You felt your stomach drop and as you looked down at your feet, “What are you talking about…?” You asked in a low tone, but you knew very well what he meant. What you didn’t know is how he found out. Or maybe he didn’t actually know and he was just fucking with you.

Slowly he walked closer to you. Your back still to him as he was now just a couple steps away from being able to touch you. “Answer me, y/n.”

You kept quiet a moment as you tried thinking of something to say but it was all jumbled in your head. Slowly you turn around and look into Rin’s eyes. Your own getting watery as your lips part, “Rin I-”

“ _Don’t_ give me that.” He scoffed and looked away. There was no way he could look at you on the verge of tears. “You know…he didn’t even like you when you were ugly.” His tone unknowingly harsh as his eyes peer over to you for just a moment. “He thought you were one of the most horrid looking people when we started high school. It wasn’t ‘til your boobs came in that he started to want you.”

His words stung. As if there were a wasp piercing right into your heart. You wanted to yell at him. Tell him that he was just jealous and being a jerk, making up things. But you knew Atsumu too well to know what Rin was saying, was most likely one hundred percent true. In fact you’ve heard him say such things about other girls, only to then hit on you after. 

A bitter smile came across Rin’s face as he shook his head. “You know what the worst part is though? I liked you through all those years in middle school when you were ugly. You were the only one I wanted to be around.” he paused a moment before muttering, “Too bad the ugliness stayed with you.” his tone striking you like a snake.

You couldn’t help but blink a few times. “What was I supposed to do..?” you asked as your eyes lowered to his feet. “YOU LEFT ME!” you almost scream at him and you move forward to punch his chest. But, his hand grabbed your wrist before you could even make contact with him. You could feel his grip tighten around your wrist as he held it there in the air.

“So just because I leave, means you fuck the _one_ person who’s guts I hate most?” he asked you curiously. He genuinely wanted to know the answer. 

Your head was quick to raise as you stared into his eyes. “I thought about you the whole time. Every time! You know how I feel about you. You always have Rin! And I know you feel the same! I-”

“You don’t know anything.” He hissed to you, interrupting your ramble. 

You felt a hard lump in your throat. You couldn’t tell if you wanted to break down, yell, or go completely berserk on Rin. Why was he doing this to you? “How did you even find out..? I swear if Atsumu was fucking gloating even after me saying your name I swear t-” 

“Osamu told me. I won’t admit that it gives me much joy to hear that a girl called out someone else’s name while _he_ was fucking them. But the fact it was you, calling my name-” he shook his head as he broke eye contact. “It’s honestly pathetic.” his voice falling to a whisper.

You really wanted to be pissed with Osamu, but how could you? This was all your fault. Maybe if you were more forward, or if you just waited-  
You could soon feel a tear run down your cheek as his last few words circle in your brain. “ Rintarō… Please… I love you. I always have. If you would have just stayed and let me be with you. Instead of pushing me away when ever it gets too feely. I swear, Rin what am I supposed to do?!” You cry out “I want you!”

Rin let go of your hand, letting your arm fall limply to your side. “I’ve been training with a team not too far from here. That’s where I’ve been. Why I left so soon. I got picked up by a team, y/n. I was going to come back and maybe we could have done something. But when I heard about all of this from Osumu, I honestly wanted to throw up with disgust. Why would I want someone who fucked that stupid _setter_ , hm?” His tone coming off as nasty towards you. 

Your words chocked up in your throat as you tried to think of something, anything, to say back to him. But all you could do is try not to break down crying and feel your heart fall into your stomach.

“I have to rest for practice tomorrow. You can grovel at my feet later.” Rin muttered, giving you one last look. 

You caught his eyes with yours. You could tell that even though he’s trying not to feel anything, there are many emotions behind those yellow eyes of his. Anger, sadness, betrayal, even a glimmer of jealousy. 

He turned on his heels and made his way to the door. As he held the doorknob in his hand, he stood still. As if he wanted to say something else, but he never did. When he opened the door to leave however, the tall blonde male who had been part of the problem was standing there. 

When Atsumu saw Rin to be the one to open the door, he felt a bit awkward. But nonetheless a smirk was painted on his pretty face.

Rin looked at him, narrowing his eyes even more but still said nothing. He could have punched him, pushed him, yelled at him. But ultimately, Rin was upset with you. He then made his way out of the apartment and disappeared from sight.

“What the hell was that ‘bout?” Atsumu watched Rin as he left before looking back to you. When he saw that you had your face in your hands and your body was shaking, his smirk left. “Y/n-” he whispered as he stepped in and came up to you. He went to take you in his arms but you backed away.

“Don’t fucking touch me! It’s over! I was a fucking idiot! No more! No more…” you can’t help but scream to him as you’re now hugging your chest. “I should have known..” you scoffed at him as you shook his head.

“Shoulda known what beautiful?” he asked curiously as he stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

You slowly looked up at him with your puffy red eyes, “You. I should have never hung out with you. I should have seen it from the start. You only started to like me when I got _pretty_. God Atsumu, both of us are fucking terrible people…” the realization that you weren’t any better than Atsumu hit you hard.

Atsumu’s face grew a bit long as he moved a hand to the back of his neck. Rubbing the shaved part of his head. “Well, I guess it’s a good time to tell you that I got scouted for a team. I leave at eight at night tomorrow. So uh… I guess it was good while it lasted, right?” he asked as a stupid bittersweet smile crept to his face. He was in fact happy all of this happened. No matter the circumstances. Even if it was just for your body. 

“Just leave.” you muttered as your eyes fell. You didn’t want to look at him anymore. Hell, you didn’t want to look at yourself anymore. 

“Yeah…see ya round.” he mumbled and made his way out of your apartment. 

Soon enough you were all alone. No one to talk to now. All you could do was fall onto the couch and cry. You felt broken. You felt like garbage. Your mind was buzzing with everything that just went down. You wanted to run after Rin, but you had no idea where he was. And what he said, about groveling later, did he want you to? Did he want you to apologize more? Do something for him? 

Being consumed in your circling thoughts and aching body, you ended up crying until you fell asleep. No dreams. No nightmares. Just dead sleep in hopes this all might recover somehow.


	4. Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!reader finally gets a text from Suna saying she could come see him during practice after a few weeks of texting him non stop.

The next couple weeks consisted of you texting Rin every chance you got. You would try to make small talk like usual. Getting a one word reply every now and then back. You would also receive texts sprinkled through the weeks from Atsumu. But you decided to ignore those for now. All you could think about was how you could get Rin back in your grasp. He told you to grovel and that’s exactly what you did.

—–

_“Rin I’m so sorry. Please talk to me.”  
_

_“Hey, can we meet up? I want to see you :(”  
_

_“I miss you…”  
_

_“I saw this sticker and it made me think of you, can I still get you things for your birthday that’s coming up?”  
_

_—–  
_

It was to your surprise when you felt the buzz in your pocket while you were taking an order for a customer. It made you pause your words as you spoke to the person on the other side of the counter. You had hopes every single time that when you felt your phone vibrate, it would be Rin. So feeling it this time, while you were working caught you off guard. It was bad enough the the customer leaned in a bit, concerned. _**“Hello? Are you okay?”**_

The closer voice snapped you out of your thoughts and a nervous smile crossed your face. “Heh, yeah I’m so sorry about that. What did you say you would like?” you asked the person again before continuing to do your job. 

You somehow managed until it was time for your break. You then hurried to the bathroom and checked your phone. The moment that you saw the text was from the man consuming your thoughts daily, your hands started to shake. There was a hesitation behind your eager fingers to actually open up the text and see what it said. Slowly you closed your eyes and you took a deep breath, swiping your thumb to unlock your phone. 

The moment your eyes opened, your pupils scanned the text he sent. You could feel tears pool in your eyes and you shook even more. Excitement and nervousness filled your body. 

_“I’m at practice today. If you’ve meant all that you’ve been saying then come over.”_

You were about to text back but he sent you another message saying where his team was practicing and how long they would be there until. Luckily you got off work at an earlier time today.

Frantically, your fingers tapped the keyboard on the screen. Typos riddling your response as you had to go back about four different times with what you were typing. But finally you got it sent and told him that you’d be over by one thirty in the afternoon. You couldn’t help but continue to shake a bit. Still super nervous about how everything was going to play out. 

Nonetheless, you made it to the end of your shift without any more space outs and soon you were in your car. Not even going home to change out of your work clothes, because you wanted to see Rin that badly. You didn’t want to miss your chance.

You end up at the gymnasium that Rin told you he was at. You seemed to calm yourself just a bit so you weren’t shaking anymore. Taking some deep breaths you build up the courage to get out of the car. It was a bit nostalgic though. Reaching for the gym doors and opening them. You felt like you were in high school all over again. Going to watch one of the Inarizaki practice’s. But this was different. No one looked familiar at all to you as you scanned the gym. Until your eyes landed on Rintarō that is.

Upon seeing him, your heart fluttered and you honestly felt a bit light headed. You forgot that there were others around him for a brief moment until someone called out to everyone else. 

“HEY! There’s a girl here!” you hear one of the males call out and he comes up to you.

You blink and watch the male soon stand in front of you. He was tall, but not as tall as Rin. A light blush coated your cheeks as you noticed the guy looking at you confused. 

“Hey are you lost or something? You okay?” he asked curiously as he looked you up and down seeing you were dressed in a work uniform. He then sniffed the air and smiled. “You smell really good..” the male muttered, smelling the coffee scent infused in her work clothes.

“Oh! Um..thank you..?” You reply a bit awkwardly to him before adding, “Um, I’m here for Ri- I mean, Suna.” You told them and then looked back to where you first saw Rin. But when you did, he wasn’t there. Your brows furrowed a bit, where did he go?

“It’s alright, Komori. She’s here to watch and that’s it.” Rin’s tone could be heard from behind you, making you jump a bit.

The male who seemed to be named Komori nodded and went back to what he was doing before you stepped in the gym. You then turn on your heels to face Rin. Seeing him right there in front of you, so close to you, made butterflies fill your stomach. There was so much on your mind. So many things you wanted to say. But the moment that you opened your mouth you get shot down.

“No.” his tone low to you as he glared at you with those all too familiar yellow eyes. “I said, just watch.” 

You quickly shut your mouth and nodded to him. Not wanting to mess anything up right now. “Um.. I’ll be on the bench then…but,” you tell him as your eyes lock onto his. “…thank you, Rin.” 

He scoffed a bit at your thanks before heading back to the others. The practice continued as you walked over to one of the benches and sat down. Of course while they were practicing, the guys were all lowly talking about you. You could feel their eyes hover over to you every now and then. But there was one guy who seemed to be staring. When Rin caught sight of someone staring at you for longer than a second, he tossed the ball up and hit it. Forcing the ball in the direction of the one who was looking at you, hitting him right in the shoulder. The guy shouted something and Rin just grinned to himself as if he were proud to have hit his target. 

After that, the guys continued on with practice. The captain also telling them they needed to focus and they listened. Leaving you to sit there by yourself, watching this group of strangers, save for one of them, play a game you’ve watched many times. One might think you would get bored watching so many practice games and what not, but when your eyes were on Rin, you were never bored. You watched as his arms moved above his head, blocking, what he did best. The definition of his muscles were a bit more noticeable than when they graduated high school. Then there was always that moment when his jersey hiked up his torso just slightly as he jumped, so you could see a sliver of his lower stomach. 

Blush filled your cheeks. The thoughts about what you and Atsumu had done to cause the dismissal of Rin in the first place, clouded your mind. Everything that stupid setter did with you, but replacing him with Rin in your mind. It caused you to shudder and you shifted the way you crossed your legs. 

Before you knew it though, the captain had looked up at the clock and noticed it was time to get the gym cleaned up and go home. You sat there quietly as you watched all of them clean up the balls and net, making sure the place was spotless. Most of the teammates went to the locker room to get cleaned up. But you noticed that Rin came out a lot faster than any of the others. 

As he came up to you, you noticed that he was still all sweaty and his clothes weren’t changed. He hadn’t showered. You tipped your head to the side. “I have been waiting this whole time, you can go clean up. Not like I haven’t waited for you to do so before.” a soft chuckle left your lips as you think about the past.

“Nah. I rather shower and stuff at home. It’s not far from here, anyway.” he told you as he looked down at you. It seemed like he got even taller as you looked up at him. He was literally towering over you as you were sitting down.

“Oh. Okay. Um…so..” awkward filler words left your mouth as you weren’t sure what you could even ask of him. Your eyes lowering to your feet.

“Did you drive here or get here some other way?” he asked as he looked over at the doors. Some of the guys now leaving and saying bye as they walked out the door. Rin just held his hand up to them as his own goodbye.

“Oh yeah, I drove here. Why?” you asked as you slowly stood up and stepped a bit closer to him. Your eyes linger up to his hands. You want so desperately to take one of them in your own. But, the moment you even think about reaching for his hand, he turned his body and spoke.

“Then follow me.” was all he told you before he began to walk off and leave the gymnasium. 

Your breath hitched at the command before you quickly ran after him. You couldn’t believe he was letting you back in so easily. “Hey, wait!” you called out, not wanting him to get in his car and leave without you seeing where he went. 

After the two of you got in your cars, you drove back to Rin’s apartment. It really wasn’t that far, like he said. Only about five minutes in the car before parking in a lot and seeing a tall apartment building to the side. 

Once you parked and got out of your car, you traveled over to where Rin had parked. He soon got out of his car too and without a word made his way to the apartment building. 

“Y..you really want me to be around you..?” you can’t help but ask, even though you should just stay quiet and be happy that he’s giving you a second chance. All you got in return for an answer though was a scoff. So you continue to follow him up to his own apartment. 

Your mind was spinning and you wondered if he was just going to be silent the whole evening, or if he was actually going to talk to you. But in all honesty, you didn’t care. You were just happy to be around him. You don’t care what will happen once you step into his apartment. All you care about is that he wants you there. Or really, he is _letting_ you be there.

“Want some tea?” he asked you bluntly, upon entering and putting his things down. 

The question made you stop in your tracks. He threw the same question at you that you asked him the night he confronted you. Was this how the rest of the night was going to go?


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally. Finally, reader is at Suan's place. But what she finds there is quite shocking and gives her a glimmer of hope

You wanted to laugh at what he asked you, to play it cool, but you could feel the bile churn in your stomach before you could. Making you look down at your feet. Of course he would bring up something from _that_ night, he was still Rin after all. 

“Are you just going to clap back at me the whole time or do you actually want me here..?” you asked in a bit of a low tone before your eyes wondered up to his face. You watched as he came up to you. His eyes looking straight into yours.

“You’re here because I’m tired of you constantly texting me.” his words were a soft mutter as he spoke. A twinge of annoyance behind his tone though. But, his eyes seemed to be a bit softer than they had been as he looked at her.

“…do you think that me being here will stop me from texting you later on?” you asked curiously. “Because, you’re wrong about that. No matter what I’ll always find a way to talk to you, face to face or through the phone. I always have, haven’t I?” Your head tipped to the side a little as you wondered about the thought process behind his reasoning. Maybe he actually just wanted to see you and hang out with you again. 

Without answering, he stepped away from you and went to the kitchen. Like a puppy you followed him, looking around as you did so. There wasn’t much. No decorations or pictures. You made a soft noise as you thought to yourself.

“So, your place is nice.” you hum lightly and then hopped up onto the counter in the kitchen. You expected to get yelled at to get down, but there was no reaction from the dark haired male.

While getting a bottle of water from the fridge, Rin looked over at you and shrugged. “It works I guess. Do you want anything?” 

There was one thing that you wanted and it was him, but you weren’t sure if you should say that or not. So you bite your tongue and shake your head. As it stood, you weren’t particularly hungry as your emotions were fucking with your stomach. 

Seeing the non verbal answer, Rin stepped closer to you as his eyes looked up and down your body, a slight raise to his eyebrow, “You’re still in your work clothes. Why didn’t you change before hand?” 

A soft blush filled your cheeks to his question. “I…I wanted to see you as soon as I got off work..” you admit, not able to bring your eyes up to his. 

“You reek like coffee…and not in a good way. It’s like, completely over powering. After I shower, you should shower too.” He stated bluntly, making you blink your eyes a few times and actually look up at him.

He completely turned around his attitude, or seemed to. From the last time he talked to you face to face. But, you weren’t sure if he was still trying to be an ass or not. “Uh, I don’t have any extra clothes with me…I honestly didn’t think you were going to invite me to your apartment.” you spoke, still a bit surprised he told you to shower at his place. You could feel your cheeks burning a bit more as he listened to you.

Rin shrugged as he unscrewed the lid to his water and took a drink of it. Your eyes lowered and watched his lips wrap around the top of the bottle. Your gaze lingered probably a bit longer than they should of at his mouth. 

“You can wear something of mine.” he replied nonchalantly and capped his water before setting it on the counter next to you. “I’m going to go shower. The remote for the tv is on the table in front of the couch.” He informed you before disappearing into his room. 

You head was still running in circles about his suggestion to you showering AND to wear his clothes. You couldn’t help but wonder what his end goal was here. You knew he had something planned, but you couldn’t tell what exactly it was yet. You hoped that he wasn’t being like this just to push you away come tomorrow.

Sighing softly, you hop down off the counter and make your way to the small living room. After plopping down on the couch you reach for the remote and turn the tv on. As you did so, you noticed Rin’s figure in the corner of your eye. Looking over, you saw that he’s just in his boxers as he walked to the bathroom silently. The sight caused your breathing to halt a moment while you took in the definition of his back muscles. But before your eyes could travel anywhere else, he slipped into the bathroom and shut the door.

“Fuck..” you muttered to yourself. Did he do that on purpose? Shaking your head, you try to focus back on the tv. Your fingers hit the buttons on the remote as you looked through the channels mindlessly. Not seeing anything that peeked your interest you just left it on a random channel and just looked at your phone. 

It was about fifteen minutes before Rin came out of the steamy bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his waist. But you were too into whatever video you were watching on your phone to notice. A few minutes later, Rin sat down beside you on the couch. Feeling the dip in as he sat, you looked over and noticed he was only wearing sweats. No shirt. Your eyes narrowed at him. He definitely was doing this on purpose. Showing you his body like this to you after everything that had happened, and acting like nothing was different. 

“You should stop staring and go take a shower…” he spoke as his finger found the underside of your chin and made you look up at him. Obvious blush painted on your cheeks as you looked into his eyes. His face was so close to yours as the two of you were silent and stared at each other. You tried dissecting the look behind his eyes but you weren’t able to. It made you huff softly as you didn’t really want to be played with right now. 

“I told you, I don’t have any clothes.” you replied almost in a whisper to him, trying to deny him what you knew he wanted you to do. But it wasn’t working.

“And I told you, you can wear my clothes. They’re already in the bathroom. Go. Shower. You. Stink.” he elaborated each word, making it sound more dramatic. He then pulled his finger away from you and leaned back against the couch, reaching for the remote.

You roll you eyes as you set your phone down on the table and stood up. “Fine.” you groaned as you didn’t really want to, but you knew he wouldn’t give you a choice if you wanted to stay. 

Once you got into the bathroom you shut the door and started to take off your clothes. It was when you were taking off your bra that you saw familiar purple fabric on top of the clothing pile that Rin placed there. Your brows furrowed as you reach over and picked up the material. With your eyes going wide you huffed, and looked at the door a moment before looking back to _your own_ underwear that were in your hand. He had them. You thought you accidentally threw this pair of underwear away but he had them all along. So if he still kept the clothes that you left at his house over the years, did he keep your shower stuff too? You peer into the shower and there it is. The same bottle of shampoo and conditioner that you had taken over to Rin’s house at least a year ago. 

You had spent a lot of time at Rin’s house over the past few years. Even spending the night from time to time. Hence why some of your clothes and toiletries were there. But nothing ever happened. He never let anything happen. You even slept on the couch most nights you stayed over.

But, to see that he still kept all of these items of yours, you could feel your chest fill with warmth and a smile crossed your face. Without another thought you started the shower and got in to clean yourself. Though, you didn’t have your body wash, having to use his. But that was okay because you loved the way it smelled.

While you were in the shower, your phone lit up. Seeing the light from his peripherals, Rin looked down and picked up your phone. Your lock screen showed the notification that Atsumu had texted you. Raising a brow, Rin’s eyes lingered to the bathroom and made sure that he still heard the shower going. In the clear, he swiped his finger along the screen and unlocked it. The conversation between you and Atsumu showed up. But as Rin looked over the texts he noticed that it was just a bunch of texts from the setter and that you hadn’t replied to them at all. You hadn’t texted Atsumu back since the night Rin surprised you at your apartment. A slight smirk crossed the males face and he went back to your home screen before re locking you phone. Quickly placing it back down on the table like he didn’t even touch it. 

Once you were finished in the shower you got out and dried yourself off. You put on the clothes that Rin laid out for you. The sweats were super long on your shorter legs and the shirt a bit baggy. You decided to go braless as you didn’t want to hassle with it. Eventually you came out of the bathroom and put your dirty work clothes over by your shoes. Soon going back to the couch and sitting down where you were before. 

Rin peered over at you and that slight smirk was still plastered on his face. He then leaned into you, sticking his nose in your still dampened hair. You could hear him inhale through his nose. Did he just-

“Much better.” He muttered to you. “Now you smell like you. Well, except for the part of you that smells like me~” his tone changing a bit to be slightly more playful. 

Your body became ridged. Was he trying to compliment the way his body wash smelled on you? Nonetheless it made the tips of your ears hot and you gripped the sweats you had on our of reaction. You then feel him pull back a little and his eyes scan your body. He seemed to be enjoying the sight of you in his clothing.

“You know, Atsumu texted you.” he decided to tell you just to see how you’d react. 

You honestly hated that complete one-eighty he did with his talking. But you decided to indulge him on this one. “Oh? What did he say?” you asked curiously as you figured he looked at it. 

Rin just shrugged, “I didn’t care to read it but, I noticed that you haven’t texted him back for a while.” his words casual as his eyes peer from your phone back to your face. 

Your eyes fell to your lap as you replied lowly, “Yeah. I haven’t. I’ve only been texting you.” 

Hearing such information filled Rin’s ego like none other. “Yeah? I believe you. But why?” he asked you before adding, “Look at me and tell me why.”

Hesitantly you turned your head up to him with a confused expression. “Why what..?” 

“Why didn’t you text him back. I’m sure the two of you got pretty close.” His gaze was piercing into you as he spoke. He was toying with you.

You took a minute before you replied to him. “I- Do we really have to talk about this, Rin? It’s not Atsumu that I wante-”

“But you still had sex with him. And you didn’t deny that you got close. So you two did it more than once, didn’t you?” His brow raising ever so slightly. He wanted you to break. 

“God damnit, Rin! I already told you that it wasn’t about Atsumu! It was about you!” You can’t help but yell to him. Your eyes widening once you realized the outburst you just did. “You were on my mind, every single time. Everything he did. It was you-”

Before you could finish your sentence you felt Rin’s lips smashed against yours. Shock consumed your body for a brief moment. Rin was kissing you. For the first time, his lips were pressed to yours. His eyes were open though as you notice he’s looking at you while he kissed you. Your cheeks heat up instantly and you make a soft whimper against his lips. 

Without another word Rin brings his hand to cup your neck, only to slowly move down your covered chest. He then spoke against your lips. “Did he touch you here..?” his hand gently groping the mass of your right breast “Did you think of _my_ hand here?” his voice low as he questioned.

“…yes-” was all you could manage to let out. You felt your breathing become uneven real fast and you almost felt lightheaded. You then felt his hand slide further down your body before he cupped your clothed core. 

“And _here_..?” he asked again as he pressed his palm into you, making you gasp and nod slightly. 

“Everywhere, Rintarō…” you whispered to him as his lips were still just brushing against yours, while his pupils never averted from your eyes as well. “And I…” your words trailed off.

But Rin wasn’t going to have that. He moved his lips to your ear and whispered, “And you, what?” his breath tickling your ear and making your body shudder. You bite your bottom lip as you could feel your entire body heat up now.

“And you, _what_ y/n.” his tone going a bit more demanding as he asked you again, his teeth grazing your earlobe.

“I…I came to you…I called out your name…” you admit in a pathetic whisper.

Rin smirked against your neck. “You know, that’s kind of naughty of you. Thinking about your best friend while his ex teammate _fucks_ you. That’s pretty selfish y/n~” his voice was like a snake hissing along your skin and it made goosebumps cover your body.

“Rintarō-” you can’t help but whine as your hand moved over to grip his thigh, earning you a low growl from the male. 

“What makes you think I should give my body to a whore like you~?” he asked as he bit down a tad hard on your neck. But he couldn’t deny that he was getting turned on too. The bulge in his sweats attesting to what you were telling him was getting him going. He just wanted to make you suffer a bit longer. “I dunno y/n…I like the sound of you begging~” he cooed to you as he pulled away from your neck and made you look into his eyes again. “Beg~” 


	6. Part 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: SMUT, dom!Suna/Sub!reader, f!reader giving oral, vaginal penetration, creampie, unprotected sex, name calling (whore)  
> Fem!Reader finally gets to be close with Rin like she's wanted this whole time.

Beg. Grovel. You swore he just loved to torture you. That it got him off. And to some extent it did. It fed Rin’s ego like none other. He loved being in control of everything and with you it would be no different. 

With his thumb and pointer finger he grabs your chin lightly to make sure that you’re looking right into his yellow eyes. He wanted to hear that pretty voice of yours whine and beg to be touched by him. 

“Rin-” you go to whine but that’s not what he wanted to hear and he interrupted you. 

“Ah ah. You’re gonna have to try a bit harder than that. What do you want me to do? Where do you want my hands. What do _you_ want to do to me? Beg for it, y/n.”

You could feel every inch of your body heat up and buzz with the words he spoke to you. And he spoke them in such a low serious tone it was driving you crazy. “Rintarō please- I- I need you so badly.” you plead as your eyes bore into his. Your body leaning in as well as your hands moving to his thighs, giving them a light squeeze, a desperate touch. “I- I want you to touch me all over- I- I want to feel you deep inside me, Rintarō. I’ll do anything to have you.” you can’t help but give him what he wants. The tone of your voice so pathetic, it was music to the male’s ears. 

With a smirk, Rin leans in and brushes his lips against yours, “Anything~?” He asks and you answer him with a quick nod, “Anything…” you whisper back against his lips, trying to ease in just enough to press your lips to his for another kiss. But he wouldn’t let that happen yet. 

Rin leans back a little and he takes your hand in his, only to guide it to the bulge that was inside his sweats. Feeling how hard he was, just from his teasing made your face feel like it was on fire. Eagerly you press your palm against him, earning a low groan from the male as he kept his eyes on your face. 

“Show me what that mouth can do first and then we’ll see if you’ve earned anything else after~” he spoke with a bit of a hiss to his voice. His hand left your chin to move to the waistband of his sweats. In one smooth motion, he slipped his boxers and sweats down and kicked them off. There he was. Completely naked and all for your eyes to see as.

You quickly let your eyes wander down his body. Scanning his toned and muscular chest before your eyes fell on his lower half. Seeing the way his needy cock was already hard and pressing against his stomach. Saliva pooled in your mouth as your eyes darted back up to his chest, seeing him rubbing it lightly with his hand.

“Well, what are you waiting for? Show me what that whore mouth of yours can do.” he spoke with a smirk as he knew that you were desperate for him. 

You wanted to tell him to shut up and just let you take in what you’ve been dying to see for a while now. But you chose to bite your tongue. This was happening and you wouldn’t dare do anything to interrupt it. Slowly you slide down and off the couch, now on your knees and you move to be positioned between his legs. 

You want to look up at his face because you know he’s staring at you, but you can’t take your eyes off of that lengthy cock of his that’s now right in front of you. Your hands move up and slide onto his thighs, gently rubbing them before you lean in. With your tongue sticking out, you were inches away from tasting that delicious tip of his before he stopped you.

“Wait,” he muttered as he tipped his head to the side and gazed down at you. He loved how you paused your actions and looked up at him with your tongue sticking out of your mouth. He moved his hand towards your face and soon your tongue was in the grasp of his fingers. Making you keep the pink muscle sticking out of your mouth. “Take off your shirt before you start. I want to see how nicely they’ve developed, I haven’t seen them in a while y’know.” he chuckled and then let go of your tongue.

To think that you had gotten naked in front of him many times before. All innocent acts as he is your best friend. The two of you had no boundaries with each other years ago, or at least you had no boundaries with him. But to think about him actually getting turned on seeing you naked over the years really got your core aching terribly. You could feel the wet spot getting bigger in the crotch of your panties. The panties that he kept from you. 

Snapping out of thinking about the past, you pull back, retracting your tongue into your mouth. You then take off the shirt he gave you to wear and tossed it to the side on the ground. You sit back on your legs for a moment as you look up at his face. You can tell he’s holding back, there’s a look of desire in his eyes as he stares down at you. 

“Like what you see? You know, you hid your arousal from me for so long. Why did you make me wait~?” You asked in a playful pout as you moved your arms against your breasts, pressing them together for him to see. 

A light growl from his throat could be heard as he leaned forward and groped your tits without warning, a bit hard, with his palms pressed against your hard buds. You let out a soft gasp as your eyes closed and you leaned into his hands. 

“I don’t think you’re in any position to ask questions~” Rin muttered before his hands left your breasts. But his fingertips pinched and tweaked your nipples. “Now, are you going to continue or are you going to keep running your pretty little mouth~?” 

His question sent a shiver down your spine and you let out a little huff. Your eyes opening and looking at him in defeat. He just grinned and leaned back once more.

Once again, you were leaned into him. Your breasts still tingled from how he touched you. The faintest feeling of your nipples scraping against his thighs was enough to make you shudder. He made your body so sensitive, you felt like an idiot for it.

Finally though, your tongue hung out of your mouth and you swipe your wet muscle against the tip of his cock. The taste of his skin and his beading precum was enough to make you want to take all of him right then and there. But you eased yourself into it. You didn’t want to give it all to him at once now, did you?

You hear the smallest of groans as your tongue swipes along his swollen tip. Making your eyes look up at the male, seeing that he had his half lidded eyes locked on you. His gaze intense as he waited for more. With a smile you move your hand to the base of his cock and hold it still while your tongue glides down the underside of his cock and then back up. 

“Ngh stop teasin’.” Rin growls lowly as he moves his hand down to collect your hair in his fist. With a gentle tug, your hair was now held back in Rin’s grasp. The feeling made you groan before you eventually wrap your lips around the swollen tip of his cock. You can’t help but swirl your tongue around it and then slide your mouth all the way down. Slightly gagging when his tip hit the back of your throat. A sound that Rin didn’t know he needed to hear. It caused his cheeks to darken as he was having a hard time trying to keep himself composed. 

You could feel the grip he had on your hair, pull even more as you lifted your head back up and off of his cock. But there was no time for him to make a snarky remark before you did the same thing again. Gradually, picking up speed you continued to bob your head against his needy member. With your wet warm tongue gliding along the underside of his cock, you could feel him twitching against you. Tastes of his precum violating your mouth, but you loved it. 

Short huffs could be heard from the male above you as he was staring down at you. He honestly wanted to tease you more. Tell you how much you looked like a needy whore for his cock. But he couldn’t form the words. Instead he gripped your hair much harder, to where you wouldn’t be able to move your mouth back down his cock. 

Feeling him stop your motions, you looked up at him. Mouth still wrapped around his hard cock but your eyes a bit quizzical. With him not letting you move your mouth on him. Your hand takes up the motions. Pumping him slowly.

“Enough-” Rin’s raspy voice rattled through your ears and your hand stopped against him. He needed a break or else he’d cum like this, and he didn’t want to do that just yet. He then pulled you off of his cock before letting go of your hair.

“Rin-” your voice soft and curious as you tipped your head to the side. You hoped that he wasn’t done. You were far too turned on to be done. To cut it off like this. 

But no. Oh no no. Rin was far from done with you. Without saying anything he reaches down and takes your hand, pulling you up to your feet. Only to lead you to his bed. 

Your body buzzed with excitement as pushed you down onto the mattress. Landing back on your ass and elbows you gazed up at the dark haired male. A slight smirk on your face. You were going to get what you’ve wanted for a long time now.

“Wipe that smirk off your face, it doesn’t suit you.” Rin muttered as he leaned down and gripped your sweats and panties and forced them down in one jerk. 

Out of reaction, you squeeze your now naked highs together. As if to be embarrassed for him to see you like this. But honestly, it was embarrassing because he just got you so turned on and your pussy lips were soaking wet with your slick. 

“You think you can act shy now? After sucking me off. After pretending my cock was inside you when it was someone else’s. And _now_ you get shy?” his voice hissing lowly. “You don’t get to be shy anymore.” he added before his large hands found your thighs, gripping them tightly and pulling them apart. Instantly, his yellow eyes took in the sight before him. His cock throbbed at the sight of your glistening pussy lips. Some saliva pooled in his mouth too as he leaned down. His cheek now against your soft supple thighs. 

“Rintarō- it’s so wet-” you can’t help but mutter as your head was turned to the side. Your arm covering your face as you felt your cheeks burning. “Please- I need you so badly~” your begging, just the right thing to do in a time like this.

“Good god, look at you. I’m sure you didn’t get this wet with Atsumu did you? Because it wasn’t me~ But now that it is me…god you’re fucking dripping.” 

The way he spoke in such a lustful and teasing manner made your hips shudder. You definitely weren’t this turned on with Atsumu any of the times you did things with him. 

“Well? Answer me like the good whore you are~” 

“No..” you weakly whisper to him.

“Hm what was that? I can’t hear you with your arm over your face. Look at me y/n, and answer me~” his demand making your stomach tighten.

Slowly your arm moved away from your face and your eyes traveled down to see Rin’s eyes looking up at you. A grin on his face as he just rested against your thigh. He wasn’t even doing anything and the sight still turned you on so god damn much. “N..no…I didn’t get this wet with him..” you speak softly, your face burning. “I’ve never been this turned on before, Rintarō~” there was a need in your voice that Rin realized he loved hearing. 

“Good, then you shouldn’t even need any prepping should you~? I can just slip in, right~?” He asked playfully before he moved up and crawled to be hovering above you. His hands on either side of your face.

Your eyes watched him as he moved. “I don’t care, Rin.” you breathed out, “Please~ Fuck me already~” your eyes locked onto his as there was a deep desire hidden behind them. You longed for this. 

A small scoff escaped the males lips at your needy response. “If you say so, I don’t want to hear your crying if I’m too big~” his voice turning into a whisper towards the end. His right hand moved down between your bodies, taking his cock in his hand he glides his tip along your slick cunt lips. The feeling causing him to shudder. “Fuck-” he groaned, unable to stop himself from moving himself lower to be aligned with your tight hole. 

The feeling of him against your entrance makes your body jolt but you soon relax, knowing what’s to come. Your hands then have a mind of their own and they move up to grip his arms. Soon enough you feel him pushing to be inside you. 

Rin’s own eyes were closed tight as he pushed into you before an audible pop was heard throughout the room and he was finally inside you. But he didn’t stop. He continued to push all the way in until he bottomed out inside you. He was a bit longer than Atsumu and a little less girthy but not by much. But boy did he feel even better. You felt so full with him completely inside you and you thought he might split you.

“God you’re so tight~ That stupid setter must not of been that big huh~?” he spoke with a smirk as he leaned down and nipped your neck lightly. Trying to distract himself from how amazing your walls felt around him.

Your body didn’t know whether to jerk or under him or have your hips buck up against him. It was such an overwhelming sensation and it filled your body with so much burning pleasure, it was ridiculous. “Stop..talking about him..already-” you manage to mutter out. 

Instantly Rin moved his torso up, his cock buried deep inside you as his hands grab your wrists and pin them above your head. “You have no say in the matter. You already fucked him. Now I get to enjoy this cunt that he couldn’t pleasure properly.” 

His remark made your body ache and your hands balled to fists, “Rin~” you whimper from his dominance but it goes unnoticed as his hips start to move. 

Rin starts off with a slow deep pace, making sure to enjoy every part of your cushy walls around his cock. His hands continuing to grip your wrists tightly, pressing them into the bed above your head. It gave him the leverage he needed to pick up some speed. 

You on the other hand were drowning in pleasure. The way the tip of his cock hit just the right places to make you squirm under him. Making you make them most lewd of noises. And It was all for him. All for Rin.

It wasn’t long though. Rin couldn’t handle the way you felt around him for as long as he wanted. He could feel the way his stomach tightened as he kept fucking you. His harsh and deep thrusts inside you making the both of you breathless. 

“Fuck- I’m gonna cum-” he groaned out as his head bowed down.

“Please~ Rintarō I need to feel you~!” You cried out in a broken whine. You had no issue with that as you felt like you could cum like this too. As long as his cock continued to hit that one special place, you would be able to cum with him.

And you did. Soon enough, with the repetitive rubbing against your sweet spot, your walls clamped down around him. Causing you to have the most intense, body wracking orgasm you’ve ever experienced. Your moans and cries were loud, ringing in Rin’s ears. Giving him just what he needed to tip over the edge and cause his seed to gush inside you. Your body sucking up all of the cum he gave you as the two of you came together. 

With the both of you coming down from your shared high, your hands start to relax. As does Rin body above you. He can’t help but rest his forehead against your shoulder. Heavy breathing from the two of you fill the space around you. You could still feel residual twitching from his cock after he came. Making your hips grind a bit against him.

“Rintarō-” you whisper in a breathless tone. You wanted to see his face. You wanted to know if this was just sex or if this was going to be something more. 

But before you could even ask anything, Rin moved his face up to yours, pressing his lips against yours. This time he was a lot more gentle than before. His hands soon letting go of your wrists and coming down to cup your face with both hands. 

You can’t help but melt into the kiss. Feeling him deep inside you still as he kisses you ever so gently. A definite turn around from the teasing he put you through before hand. But, this was something you’ve thought about countless times before. How it might feel. How his lips taste against yours. And now you get to experience it. 

Eventually, Rin pulls away and he rests his forehead against yours. “I want to trust you, y/n.” he whispers softly, a clear vulnerability in his voice.

What he says to you confuses you, “You can trust me Ri-”

“I don’t want you to fuck anyone else. I want you to be mine. But I don’t know if I can trust you.” he muttered. He had a point. He trusted you before and you went and did something you shouldn’t of. You lost his trust doing it. It broke your heart to realize that.

“Rintarō, if I have you. I don’t want anyone else. I just- you can’t go off and leave without saying why or where-” you whisper as your eyes start to water. What the hell? The two of you just had sex and he’s going to bring this up now? Typical.

Slowly he opens his eyes, looking down into yours. “You promise?” 

“I promise.” 


End file.
